pokemon_and_monster_rancherfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 - Playing a Monster Rancher Game! Transcript
(Our story begins with or where we headed toward the Pokemon world in the Sinnoh Region) Narrator: Ahh the Sinnoh Region. Where all the living creatures called Pokemon live together in piece with humans and trainers all the over the world. This... is the true story about Pokemon who finally in the world of a video game called Monster Rancher! (Shows a title on screen which is says... "POKEMON AND MONSTER RANCHER" Then we cut to the Pokemon who are Pikachu, Piplup, Chimchar, Turtwig, Pachirisu, Buneary, Buizel, Croagunk, Happiny, Starly, Sudowoodo, Aipom, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Psyduck, Vulpix, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile playing together inside the cabin) And this Pokemon Ash's Pikachu and all of his friends from the sinnoh region are about to have the adventures on their own while on the journey inside the video game world of monsters as their adventure begins. (Cut to the episode title) Dawn: (Off screen while reading the episode title) "Playing a Monster Rancher Game!" (We cut back to all the small Pokemon playing together) Pikachu: Pika pika!! Piplup: Pip Piplup! Pip Piplup! Chimchar: Chim-Char!! Turtwig: Tur-twig!! (Pikachu runs over to tag only one Pokemon to be it then he touches Piplup who was it) All small Pokemon: (Cheer happily out for their names they can say and Buneary's has got a crush on Pikachu by tap dancing toward him) Pikachu: Pika-chu!! Buneary: Bun Buneary! Piplup: Piplup Piplup Piplup! Pip pip pip! (Tags Buizel) Buizel: Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui!! Croagunk: (Croaks) Sudowoodoo: Sudowoodo! Su-do-woo-do! Happiny: Happiny! (Runs over to Piplup) Pachirisu: Pachiri-paaaaah! Vulpix: Vulllllllllll! Psyduck: Pssssssssssy! Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Chikorita: Chika Chika! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Cynda! Totodile: Totodile! Starly: Starly Starly Starly! Aipom: Oooh ooh ooh ooh ahh! Ai-pom! Pikachu: Pika Pika-chu! Charmander: Chaaaaar! (While Buizel begins to tag some other Pokemon who wanted to be it while resuming the game of tag, Ash, Misty and Dawn return back to the cabin to show everybody the surprise) Ash: Hey!! Misty: We're back! Dawn: Are you guys having fun? All small Pokemon: (Say their names) Ash: Great. Guess what came in the mail today. Pikachu: Pika? Ash: This! (Shows all the small Pokemon the new Monster Rancher game that He, Misty and Dawn got) Dawn: It's the new Monster Rancher Game that we got on the P.C. Piplup: Piplup? Misty: This is going to be the best game ever. Ash: What do you say we put this into the T.V. game system so we all can play with it on screen. Misty: We've got controllers. You Pokemon can watch us play. All small Pokemon: (Cheered as they say their names. Then hiding outside the bushes Jessie, James and Meowth known as Team Rocket are watching Ash and the other play the game called Monster Rancher) James: Monster Rancher? What kind of the video game is that? I wonder what those twerps are doing right now. Meowth: That video game the twerps are playing really is Monster Rancher. If we can get to that video game we can bring it to da Boss for answers. Jessie: I know our plan is to catch Pikachu and all the other Pokemon friends in that cabin their hiding. But the game we're interesting in is our perfect plan to get our pawns on. Wobbuffet: Wob-buffet! James: Jessie, I've got an idea. We'll disguise ourselves and no one will know that we're Team Rocket. Mime Jr.: Mime Mime Mime! Meowth: It'll be a perfect plan once we catch that game and give it to da Boss for answers. Jessie: Let's go! (They sneak inside the cabin with their disguises on becoming video game trainers as the Pokemon watched Dawn and Ash play while using the controllers) Well hello there. (Ash and Dawn paused their game and saw Jessie, James and Meowth disguised themselves as video game trainers) Ash: What do you want? James: We're here for the video game challenge. Meowth: We're the video game trainers of playing video games and we're bad to the bones! All small Pokemon: (Came toward Team Rocket disguised as video game trainers) Misty: If you're video game trainers, where are your controllers? Jessie: Oh we don't need controllers. We train everyone in the video game contest. Meowth: Now if you don't mind please get into your prositions and get back to playing so that we can get ready. Ash: Okay. (While Dawn and Ash un-pause their game and get back to playing the Monster Rancher game something weird is happening coming through the television screen when the potal grabbed Jessie, James and Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr inside the video game of Monster Rancher through the T.V. screen portal) All small Pokemon: (Saw that it was Team Rocket who went through the T.V. screen portal and started to laugh happily while saying their names) Croagunk: (Croaks) Misty: What was that all about? (Then Brock comes inside the cabin) Brock: That was a time portal to the video game of the future. Dawn: Video game of the future? Ash: Brock, What is the video game of the future look like? Brock: When you pause a Monster Rancher video game it takes you all the way to the game of Monster Rancher inside a time portal. Pikachu: Pika pika? Piplup: Pip Piplup? Dawn: I really don't want Piplup and the other of my Pokemon to be in this portal. It's too risky. Ash: Then we must protect our Pokemon for getting into that portal. Pikachu: Pika-chu! (Ash, Misty, Dawn and Brock go somewhere to find and protect their Pokemon at the supermarket) Ash: Hey Pikachu! We're going to the town to buy something to protect you Pokemon for being sucked inside a video game. Would you mind watching our Pokemon while we're gone? Pikachu: Pika Pika. Dawn: And Piplup. Would you help out too? Piplup: Pip Piplup Piplup! Misty: Try not to touch our video game. Brock: And Vulpix. You behave yourself you hear. Ash: See you later. (He, Misty, Dawn and Brock went outside to go to the town where they can shop for something to protect their Pokemon then all the small Pokemon shouted out their names while saying see you later and waving out their hands) Charmander: Char char! Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle. Bulbasaur: Saaaaaur. Psyduck: Psyduck. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Pikachu: Pika pika pika-chu! Chikorita: Chika Chika Chika! Cyndaquil: Quil Quil Cyndaquil. Totodile: Dile to to to to toto dile! Piplup: Lup! (The Pokemon saw the game system that Ash and his friends warn their Pokemon about time traveling inside the video game of Monster Rancher) Charmander: Charmander. Char-man. Pachirisu: Chi paaah ri paaaah! Buneary: Bun Bun Bun Buneary. Buizel: Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui. Happiny: Haaaappiny. Sudowoodo: Su-do-woo-do. Croagunk: (Croaks) Starly: Starly Starly Starly Starly. Pikachu: Pika Pika. Pika. Pika. (Presses a start button to un-pause the game but the time portal inside the T.V. screen started to suck up all the small Pokemon inside the T.V. screen all the way into the fifth dimension and toward the time portal to a video game of Monster Rancher) All small Pokemon: (Started to scream while in the fifth dimension while shouting out their names as the scene fades to black. Scene fades to where we cut to one eyeball monster named Suezo running from those bad monsters who are black dinos) Suezo: You can't get me! Captain Black Dino: Give it up, Suezo. Ether you hand over that Mystery Disk or else. Suezo: Never! (Attacks with a Spit attack and hurries on toward the Monsters' Shrine by getting inside there) Captain Black Dino: Search everywhere! That one eyed monster must not escape. (We cut to the inside of the Monsters Shrine where Suezo is right now) Suezo: Finally! Alone at last. It was long lasted without Genki and Holly around. And now I will finally put in this Mystery Disk in place. (Does so. But just then the earthquake was heard and the purple smoke spreads around the Monsters Shrine as the Pokemon; Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Vulpix, Psyduck, Venonet, Marill, Horsea, Poliwag, Piplup, Chimchar, Turtwig, Pachirisu, Buneary, Buizel, Happiny, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Starly, Aipom, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile appear inside the Monsters Shrine) Pikachu: Pika! (All the small Pokemon looked around this place as they say their names then they saw Suezo coming this way) Suezo: (Stared at the Pokemon with one eye and looked. He didn't say a thing) Squirtle: Squirtle! (Puts on his Squirtle Squad Leader Sunglasses) Squirtle! Pikachu: (To Squirtle) Pika-chu! Chaaaah! (Walks over to Suezo) Pi Pi Pi!! Pi Pi Pi!! Pika Pika!! Suezo: Me? Real life monster? If I weren't real could I do this? (Tastes Pikachu with his mouth) Pikachu: (Muffled) Pika Pika Pika. Piiiiiiiikkkkkka-Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!! (Used Thunderbolt inside of him as Suezo let Pikachu go) Pika Pika! Pikachu! Suezo: Sorry. I was just... uh... playing around. (All the small Pokemon gathered Pikachu around him) Pikachu: Pika-chu Pika Pika Pika! Charmander: Charmander char char charmander. Squirtle: (Took off the Squirtle Squad Leader Sunglasses) Squirtle Squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Bulba! Suezo: Whoa slow down. I don't know what you're saying. I didn't even know your language. Piplup: Piplup Pip Pip Piplup Piplup! Piplup Piplup Piplup Piplup! Chimchar: Chimchar! Turtwig: Tur-twig! Suezo: Wait so you're saying that your Pokemon that came into the future of a video game? Pikachu: Pika-chu. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy. Buneary: Bun Bun Buneary. Buizel: Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Pachirisu: Pa chi ri pa! Chikorita: Chika Chika! Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil Cynda-Quil! Aipom: Ai-pom. Ooh ooh ahh! Happiny: Happiny! Starly: Starly Starly Starly! Sudowoodo: Sudowoodo! Suezo: Nice to meet you, Pokemon. My name is Suezo. Croakgunk: Croooooooooooak! Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu! Suezo: You can thank me later. The Baddies who are after the Mystery Disk is after me. If they come looking for the Mystery Disk then they'll bring it to the emperess Moo. Because Moo has returned... from the dead! Buizel: Bui? (All the Pokemon saw somebody coming toward the Monster Shrine and Suezo turns around and saw that Black Dinos and their captain are coming this way) Suezo: Their coming back. We'd better run for our lives! (All the Pokemon and Suezo run for their lives as the Black Dinos and their captain began chasing them all around out of the monster shrine and outside. Then we cut to Team Rocket who just fell into that place and got up and saw what happened) James: What a trip! That portal who sent us here is from a video game filled with real Monsters. Jessie: We've got to get outta here and find those twerps Pokemon including Pikachu himself. Meowth: We can't. We're stuck in a video game as we got sucked in by a television portal. Woobaffet: Wooba! Mime Jr.: Mime mime. Jessie: No villains of Kanto could ever figure how we got here in the first place. James: Right. We better find an exit out of this place we call a video game. Woobuffet: Woo-baffet!! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime. (Then we cut to all the small Pokemon and Suezo heading inside the shrine as they headed to where the Mystery Disk goes in place which is the center circle in the light) Suezo: Ahh here we are. This is the place we put in the Mystery Disk. (Hands the Mystery Disk to Pikachu) Go ahead and put in that Mystery Disk. Pikachu: Pika? Suezo: Don't be shy. Put it in! (Pikachu puts in the Mystery Disk inside the center of the circle of the light) Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Piplup: Piplup Piplup! Chimchar: Chimchar! Turtwig: Tur-twig twig turtwig! Pachirisu: Pachiri-paaaaah. Buneary: Bun-eary! Croakgunk: Crooooooooak! Buizel: Bui bui bui bui. Aipom: Ai-pom! Ooh ooh aah. Starly: Starly starly starly! Happiny: Happiny! Sudowoodo: Sudo-woo-do! Swinub: Swi-nub! Suezo: Okay okay. The disk is in place. Now somebody stand to the board presser so that we can get on it. Vulpix: Vul-pix. (Goes up on top of the board presser which is the phoenix and started to concingtrate with her paws and closed her eyes as the Mystery Disc spins around starting it's prosition. The light comes in as he starts to rise up his head by saying his translation "Unlock") Vulpix! (Presses the presser as the lightning bolts shoot from the mystery disc then the orange dots come together to make big light as it finally unlocks and reveals itself as the first monster. A baby monster named "Mocchi") Mocchi: (Bounces up and down and rolls toward the Pokemon like a ball) Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhi!!! Pikachu: (Happily) Chaaaah!! Marill: Marill! Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Charmander: Charmander! Venonet: Venonet! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Vulpix: (Got back down off the stander presser) Vul. Togepi: Toge toge toge! Chikorita: Chika chika! Totodile: Dile! Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil cynda! Quil. Geodude: Geodude! Mocchi: Free as last! Free at last! My name's Mocchi! I'm Genki's very best partner. Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika-chu! Suezo: Nice to see you again, Mocchi. Mocchi: So you must be the Pokemon who came from the future of a video game, Chi. Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. Piplup: Pip piplup piplup. Chimchar: Chim-char! Turtwig: Tur. Tur. Tur-twig. Buneary: Bun bun. Pachirisu: Pa-chi-paaaaahh. Buizel: Bui bui bui bui bui. Croagunk: Croooooooooak. Starly: Starly starly! Happiny: Happiny! Swinub: Swinub Swin! Sudowoodo: Sudo-woodo! Aipom: Oooh oooh ahh! Suezo: Forget the name calling but I think we've got company! Mocchi: Chi!? (Then some Black Dinos who are baddies came over here to the shrine and surrounded all the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi and Captain Black Dino steps forward) Captain Black Dino: Well well. What do we have here? Little Pokemon who came from the future. Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika! Captain Black Dino: So... You thought you would come in here and try to stop us. It's payback time for little guys like you! Suezo: Yeah?!! But what about Genki? Mocchi: Chi. Captain Black Dino: You're journey ends here! Get them! (All the Black Dinos are about to attack but Pikachu called out) Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaah! (All the small Pokemon shouted out their names as they spit up and began to fight against the Black Dinos) Pika. Piiiiiiiika-Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!! (Used Thunderbolt on the Black Dinos) Piplup: Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-Lup lup lup!!! (Used Bubblebeam on the Black Dinos) Chimchar: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!! (Used Flamethower on the Black Dinos) Turtwig: Turrrrrrrrrrrr-twwwwwwwwwwwwwwig!!! (Used Razor Leaf on the Black Dinos) Squirtle, Buizel, Poliwag, Horsea, Psyduck, Marill, Totodile, Mudkip and Goldeen: (Used Water Gun on the Black Dinos) Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Treecko: (Used Solarbeam on the Black Dinos) Happiny: Haaaaaaaaaappppppiny!!! (Used Secret Power on Black Dino) Sudowoodo: Suuuuuudoooowoooooodoooooooo!!! (Used Stone Edge on the Black Dinos) Geodude: Geeeeeeeeeooooooooo!!! (Used Tackle on the Black Dino) Croakgunk: Croooooooooooooooooooagunnnnnnnnnnnk!!! (Used Brick Break on the Black Dino) Buneary: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuneary!!! (Used Ice beam on the Black Dino) Pachirisu: Chi Pa-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! (Used Discharge on the Black Dinos) Swinub: Swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuub!!! (Used Ice Shard on the Black Dino) Aipom: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-pooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!!! (Used Focus Punch on the Black Dino) Starly: Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaarly!!! (Used Gust attack on the Black Dinos) Charmander, Vulpix, Cyndaquil and Torchic: (Used Fire Blast on the Black Dinos) Corphish: Corrrrrrrrrrrrphiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!!! (Used Vice Grip on the Black Dino) Venonet: Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeno-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!! (Used Hyper Beam on the Black Dinos) Captain Black Dino: Alright! Play times over, little Pokemon! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaah!!! (Runs over toward Captain Black Dino and used Volt Tackle) Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika!!! Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Tackles Captain Black Dino by thie shock) Mocchi: Wow! Chi. That was some amazing moves! Suezo: Oh come on I can do those moves better than them. (Then all the Black Dinos ran away as they exit out of the shrine) Mocchi: Wow! Pokemon, that was some cool moves, Chi! All the powers and attacks is so awesome! Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Charmander: Charmander. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Venonet: Veno-net. Geodude: Geodude. Goldeen: Goldeen. Poliwag: Poli! Horsea: Hor-sea! Togepi: Togepi!!! Suezo: You know, Pokemon with your powers and our powers we will make a great team! So what will you say we start on our own journey and you can lead the way to the shrine every place we want. Pikachu: Pikaaaaah! Pika-chu! Mocchi: Let's go, Chhhhhi! (All the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi cheered as the journey to Monster Rancher begins) Narrator: While Ash and the others see what happens to their Pokemon as they got such inside the T.V. Screen on the video game, what would happen if they begin their video game journey into the world of Monster Rancher filled with lots of monsters? Looks like the new adventure has just begun on "Pokemon and Monster Rancher!" THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts